Datei:JBB 2015 4tel-Finale 2 4 - Johnny Diggson vs. Timatic (prod. by Creepa Vid. by Canakan)-1
Beschreibung Johnny Diggson: Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/johnnydiggson Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6zdbQJWRt21gLFqQ_xz1BQ Canakan (Video): Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/CanakanMusic Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/xxCaNaKaNxx Creepa (Beat): https://www.facebook.com/CreepaBeats Gio (Mische): https://www.facebook.com/GioRap90 du willst punchen doch das alles ist luft.. zwar nicht dein gegner doch wenigstens wurd die karre geputzt wenn du im video ein paar weiber magst dann nimm doch eine die zumindest keinen größeren bizeps als wir beide hat und diese transe willst du sicherlich noch ficken.. oder soll die abgefuckte schlampe dich vor mir beschützen? rapido spielen kann die hure ganz gut, warst wohl doch erfogreich als du nach nem double gesucht hast.. jbb? du passt viel besser in n puff.. man weil du lieber deine augenbrauen als rapper zerrupfst ey du bist gegner am streicheln, bring lieber fronts wie ein mann.. gut dass du sagst dass du ein boy bist, das hätt ich sonst nicht erkannt ich muss kurz nen miesen text schreiben... und kann verhindern dass du welle machst, als wär ich dein so geliebtes glätteisen und du willst wirklich sagen wie schön du bist? zieh mal dein bandana wieder auf, denn selbst löwenkids vermöbeln dich ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ HOOK: sein daddy hätte ihn verprügelt wär gerardo als kind damals ein tänzer gewesen - was meinte papa denn dazu dass du mit deiner fresse aussahst wie ein lesbisches mädchen? was meinte er denn zu den lovesongs? er hat mit dir selten geredet nur in die fresse getreten man nichts beendet diese sorgen du bist längst für ihn gestorben ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ gerardo.. dein dad findet dich oberschwul für ihn ist deine schwester ceyda noch mehr sohn als du es gibt nur hass und keine freude, ey dein vater hasst dich so sehr dass der mir sogar ne fucking gasthook machen wollte sag was willst du erzählen du nutte? um privates über euch zu erfahren muss man doch nur mitten im leben gucken deine crew ist wirklich richtig groß.. da hätten wir dich, dick und doof & dick und doof weil es heut tote nach dem song gibt gibt es für die fettsäcke geschnetzeltes mit zigeunersauce a la johnny neben den fettis bist du gar nicht mehr zu sehen. die füttern dich anscheinend ausschließlich mit zeilen und ideen schreiben deine texte und schaffen den bastard flow ey das LK auf deiner Kappe steht für Laskah Klon doch hast du ihn schon in nem battle besiegt! bei: "wer liefert den gaysten part auf herz aus glas?" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- deine texte sind beschissen und dein mic ist ganz ok nimm doch bei fear auf denn dann kann man deine scheiße nicht verstehen du könntest sagen du hättest in deinem text fronts und du wärst ein noch größerer blender als jetzt schon yea ich hab kein bock dich zu dissen, denn du hast fotze und titten du bist wie deine letzte runde du hast ein loch in der mitte bist der krasseste abklatsch... du kommst nicht nur weil der so fett ist nicht aus dem schatten von laskah neu berlin shop ist wohl das nächste ulla popken laskah und zarrus, da sind nur fettsäcke am shoppen doch frag ich mich was machst dann du mit nem pulli dort? ey ich schwör timatic merch ist hurensohn uniform! bei mir sagen die leute: dieser typ hat super lines bei dir feiern sie nur wie dein beatproducer heißt kann ich verstehn dass seine tracks nicht so geil sind timatic hat ja schon probleme addlips zu schreiben ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ich bin unrelevant? du bist etwas doof schreibt laskah neben dein runden auch die facebook posts? timatic immer ruhig bleiben, wär ich irrelevant, würdest du nicht mit meinem namen deine finger wund schreiben ey du kindischer idiot, zeig ich deiner mutter beim nächsten treffen was du so tippst, kriegst du internet verbot -keine diss- alter zeit sollte man nicht verschwenden die nutte kann deine karriere mit nem klick beenden du bist nur am posten ey denn keiner will dich fotze hören wärst gern moneyboy aber scheiße du bist gossip girl merkst du nicht dass alle von deinen posts langsam genug haben -new era cap design- du frontest nur mit buchstaben ich hab irina gefickt und sie dann fallen lassen als die fotze meint dass sie verliebt in mich ist TEXT ZU LANG FÜR DIE BESCHREIBUNG Kategorie:Videos